<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Garcy Snippets by TheaLocksly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391058">Garcy Snippets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaLocksly/pseuds/TheaLocksly'>TheaLocksly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Timeless (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Abuse, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I take that back. There is angst XD, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, and that love grey space after that we can do whatever the heck we want:P, but Flynn saves the dog before anything happens:), little whatever’s that pop in my head, no guarantee there won’t be angst later;), so far at least</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaLocksly/pseuds/TheaLocksly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash fics that I’ve posted on tumblr:P</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garcia Flynn &amp; Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lucy and Flynn are caught having a secret meeting and Flynn has to act like Lucy is a hostage to keep her cover. He naturally freaks out afterwards</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Lucy I’m-I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so sorry. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I didn’t know what else to do. The safety was on the entire time, but that doesn’t make it ok and-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Flynn” he’s panicking, backing away as if being close would hurt her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a hostage Lucy.” He seems nauseated just saying the word, running his hands through his hair. “You know that don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Flynn</span>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucy began to walk up to him even as he shied away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll never hurt you again Lucy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I swear. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And I know you have no reason to trust that but-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Garcia” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh </span>
  </em>
  <span>she only calls him that when it’s important, but he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’s still backing away, not making eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>He held a gun to her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And she is not </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe with him. She needs to get away and-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy gently takes hold of Flynn’s chin, turns his face towards her and tells him; “You did nothing wrong. They would have known I was working with you if you hadn’t done that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But Lucy I could have </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I manhandled you, I held a</span>
  <em>
    <span> gun to you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I never wanted to- I swore-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Garcia” she makes solid eye contact, doesn’t let him look away. “Am I weak?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn shakes his head. “No Lucy. Never .”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I handle myself?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And am I in charge?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He says yes with a sigh of relief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I let you do that Garcia. I let you. You did nothing wrong. Just what I wanted you to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lays his forehead on her shoulder, trying to get his breathing back in order. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok” it’s a little shaky but she can tell he seems to be calming down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy pulls Flynn into a soft hug. “We’re ok Flynn. We’re ok. You did good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AU where Flynn wasn’t arrested and Lucy got away from Carol.</p><p>Promt from “whumpster-dumpster” on tumblr</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She’s running, running, </span>
  <em>
    <span>running</span>
  </em>
  <span> and her side aches from it. Where can she even go? Her mom is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rittenhouse</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That means there are members that Ethan didn’t know about. They could be anywhere. Was-was Noah rittenhouse? Kelly from Stanford? The nurse at Mason industries?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a cab at the side of the road. Indiscreet. She has no cash on her but that’s a problem for later. Her mother will have called for backup by now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car stops at a warehouse and she realizes she must have had a panic attack and forgotten she’s asked to come here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gets out, tells the driver she doesn’t have the money and he’s too loud, yelling, storming up to her and she just </span>
  <em>
    <span>can't. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hands are on her, pulling her into a half embrace, practicality holding her up.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Flynn, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she realizes, hands something to the driver and then he’s walking her inside, sets her atop a box and keeps a soft hold on her arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s quiet in the warehouse, safer, and she can better understand now as Flynn asks “Lucy, what the hell is going on? Are you ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My-my moth- and I ran, I ran, and I-I don’t know what to-“ she’s hyperventilating and </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> but she just </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flynn grabs and tilts Lucy’s chin up to get a better view of the blood on her temple. He delicately thumbs away the blood and says nothing as he examines the wound. After a brief pause, Lucy’s heart skips an anxious beat as Flynn looks her dead in the eyes. His voice is quiet and tense, his anger barely restrained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who did this to you Lucy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s safe, she knows that, but he’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>big </span>
  </em>
  <span>and there was the Hindenburg and Lincoln and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucy?” He brushes the hair from her face and that’s-thats ok, Amy would play with her hair “Hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom. It was my-my mom. She’s Rittenhouse and she hit me, a-and I ran cause it wasn’t safe and-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh, shh.” He pulls her into an embrace. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she can feel it, but not at her. Never her. “It’s ok, you're safe now. I won’t let </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>hurt you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Set post s2 where Rufus didn’t die</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ok, hear me out”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“....”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if we took him with us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wyatt choked on his canteen water. “Absolutely not. Lucy, we are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>having a cat in the bunker.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But he could be like the team mascot! And cuddle us when we get injured!” Lucy made her best doe eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damnit, she really had those down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rufus?” Flynn raised an eyebrow, asking the question they were all thinking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Logistically it should be fine. He won’t register as a human life form and so therefore not be bothered by the time vortex.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn had to smile. Rufus had the classic look of a cat lover and Lucy? Lucy looked like she would sell her soul for the little fur ball. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look,” he said. “I’m just saying, if the two most important team members </span>
  <em>
    <span>insisted </span>
  </em>
  <span>that we take the cat home, there's nothing we soldiers could do about it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wyatt once again about died. “Really Flynn? That’s the card you're playing? Do you even LIKE cats?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well that was just rude. “...do I look like I don’t?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really Flynn?” Lucy bounced on her feet while holding the surprisingly calm cat in her arms. “We can keep him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“TOO LATE TO TAKE IT BACK FLYNN!” Rufus yelled. “I’m the pilot and I say he goes!” Lucy whooped in joy and Flynn couldn’t help but laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Demise would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>pissed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Promt: nightlight</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please don’t laugh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flynn paused walking down the ille, turned round to face her, and saw what she was looking at. “Lucy, I would never. Whatever will help you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are-“ she couldn’t meet his eyes. “Are you sure? It won’t bother you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lucy…” Flynn could help but smile. “I’m more than accustomed to sleeping with lights on. If a nightlight will help you with your nightmares, then let’s get one. Whichever you like.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She finally looked up, the start of a smile on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The fish one?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flynn grabbed it before she got embarrassed again. “Yes, of course the fish one.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I-I can’t. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>spilt champagne all over </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marilyn Monroe.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Flynn, shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The look of horror on your face-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Flynn…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will cherish it till my dying day. The fact that-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Flynn, you say another word and I’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>descriptively </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell Wyatt about you falling off that horse last mission.” Lucy glared daggers at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn gaped. “You...you wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You </span>
  <em>
    <span>swore</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’ll keep that promise. If. You. Shut. Up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn grumbled to himself and Lucy desperately tried not to smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I know it’s not much, but since you gave your old one away...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Flynn it’s- it’s beautiful. Where did you get it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn scratched his neck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s embarrassed</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a pawn shop in the past. If you don’t like it that’s fine, but I just thought -“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Flynn</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy was already placing her precious picture of Amy in it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The hospital room was quiet and dark, but Lucy could sense him by the open window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Flynn?” He came to her bedside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucy. Are you-?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Yes, yes I’ll be fine. They just want to keep me overnight. Is it safe? For you to be here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but I couldn’t- Lucy, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If I’d have known that bastard would </span>
  <em>
    <span>shoot</span>
  </em>
  <span> you-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy took his hand. “You couldn’t have known Flynn. You couldn’t have known. And  I could never blame you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Lucy.” Flynn would let her forgive him, even if he believed he didn’t deserve it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They heard voices from the hall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> He started to turn away when Lucy said “Flynn wait. Would...would you sit with me? For a little bit?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Lucy.” He settled into the chair next to her bed. “As long as you like.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not garcy but it’s still soft:’)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There’s no pressure Lucy. The artist will take as long as she needs with you. You just tell her what Amy looked like ok? She’ll do the rest.” Rufus held her hand, gently placed a chaste kiss on it. Lucy could only nod through her happy tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’d finally have another picture of Amy</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Post 1x11</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You can’t be serious. Did you really think that’d work?” Flynn came up to the chapel window Lucy had tried, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>failed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to climb through. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t judge me, I’m not cut out for this!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m well aware of that Lucy, seeing as this is your what, forth failed escape attempt? How did you even get up there?!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy had the audacity to try and look innocent. “...if I tell you will you help me down?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “I’ll help you down either way” Flynn grumbled as he made his way to the high window, easily lifting her down. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Post 1x14</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Flynn opens the door to the small room he had left Lucy in. “You know what? FINE! I will get you whatever you want while I’m out</span>
  <em>
    <span> if </span>
  </em>
  <span>you stop singing the US president names.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“.....a venti London Fog and a fidget cube.” Was the first thing Lucy said (other than obnoxious children’s songs) in hours.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“You said whatever I wanted. I want a </span><b>London Fog</b><span> from Starbucks and a </span><b>fidget cube</b><span>. And before you say anything, I’m entitled to having whatever coping mechanisms I need, </span><em><span>especially when you kidnapped</span></em> <em><span>me</span></em><span> and I’ve had to live with Karl’s incessant smoking.” </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Okkkaaayyy! I’ll get you your damn tea and cube thing. Whatever it takes to get you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank yo</span>
  </em>
  <span>u.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Shut up. I’m well aware this was your plan all along.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Honestly this can be set wherever, I don’t care. I just find the idea of Lucy writing embarrassing things in the journal HILARIOUS XD</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Tell me something from the journal that only I’d know to be true.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, you uhhhhh….had a crush on Robert Todd Lincoln.” Lucy choked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Excuse me</span>
  </em>
  <span>? What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> does that mean?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, either you fancied him” Flynn wiggled his eyebrows to emphasize, “or you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened</span>
  </em>
  <span> to draw </span>
  <b>
    <em>multiple </em>
  </b>
  <span>men that looked </span>
  <b>
    <em>just like him</em>
  </b>
  <span> in your journal. You know there was one in particular that had him wearing-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <b>Stop</b>
  <span>, stop! Pick something else. Something </span>
  <em>
    <span>relevant.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You seemed to think it was relevant enough to include.” Flynn said with a smirk that made Lucy want to strangle him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Post war, pre-relationship;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Flynn went in first to check (</span>
  <em>
    <span>old habits die hard)</span>
  </em>
  <span> and stopped, causing Lucy to run into his back. “Uhhhh Lucy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes? What? Move out of the door Garcia.” Lucy said, poking him till he stepped into the ship cabin fully, revealing what he was looking at. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did...did we book a couples cruise?” Flynn asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, the king bed with heart shaped origami towels say otherwise </span>
  <em>
    <span>dear.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy stared at the obviously couples cabin with roses and champagne sitting on the side table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oops?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And here I thought we were done pretending to be a couple. I’ll sleep in the chair.” Was Flynn’s response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Garcia, we booked a week cruise together. To Italy. I will not have you sleeping in the chair like we’re in the bunker. Just share the bed with me alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you're sure…” Ever the gentlemen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I’m sure. Hell, you can build a pillow wall if you want </span>
  <em>
    <span>honey.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both tried not to laugh.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<span>This trip just got </span>
  <em>
    <span>way more interesting. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“...are you sure Lucy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn eyed the rickety ride, wondering if the small box was safe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. It’ll help me in fighting my claustrophobia and we didn’t get to last time. Come on! It’ll be fun!” She was once again giving him a look that </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> if he did this for her she’d uhhhh </span>
  <em>
    <span>reward </span>
  </em>
  <span>him later. Hell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn helped Lucy onto the ride</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Flynn set the book down he’d been subtlety reading. “Lucy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” She barely looked up from the papers she was grading next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m proud of you.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>got her attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m proud of you. I’ve just been reading your new book and you did great and you’re so articulate and amazing and I just...I’m proud of you  I’m proud that I can call you my partner.” Flynn gave her a soft smile as she dodged his eyes. He  gently took her face in his hands and she looked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I. Am. Proud. Of. You.” She blinked owlishly at him. “Do you believe me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy swallowed hard. “Yes, yes I believe you. Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he kissed her to be sure. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It won’t be easy, you know. To love me.” Flynn said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Flynn” Lucy took his hand, kissed his scarred knuckles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I already do and it’s not hard. Not since you sat with me on that old couch. Not since you stayed up with me to talk about Amy and Iris. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears began to fall onto Flynn's hand as she continued to kiss it. “Not since you held me in a dusty ally as my heart broke. Not since you made me coffee and smiled when you got it right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> It’s not hard. Never will be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Lucy looked up, Flynn’s eyes were shiny too. “If you’re sure Lucy” he sounded so hesitant, so unsure, and she never wanted him to be again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I'm sure. Sure as one could ever be.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucy whump&lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Flynn sees her, his heart wrenches. He realizes now she was never meant for this life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey hey hey” Flynn says softly as he kneels before a frantic Lucy, tied to a tree. She has cuts and bruises all along her body and tears streaming down her face</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She struggles to get away, as if she can’t see who he is. “Shhhhh, shhhhh. I need you to sit still so I can cut you free ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy keeps tugging at her ropes until Flynn places his forehead to hers. “Shhhh, shhhhh. Ok?” He traces her arm with his hand softly to calm her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her big eyes look up at him and she gives him a sniffly yes and then he begins to cut the tight ropes from her wrist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he can, she is in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He will never not regret bringing her into this world of violence. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you drawing me?” Flynn asked. He had a smile starting as he sat lounging next to Lucy on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No!” Lucy quickly closed her journal, placing it where she thought was out of Flynn’s reach. Grabbing the book beside her to read, she tried to act natural. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...she failed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Flynn hopped up, grabbing the journal before Lucy could stop him. Flynn began to act as if he would open it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Flynn, you son of a bitch! You give that back!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy began jumping up to reach the book as if she were a child trying to reach a toy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Flynn had a huge smile on his face at this point. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before no?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy kept hopping until Flynn began to act as if  to open it again. “Flynn </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He realized she sounded desperate and quickly handed it over. “I’m sorry Lucy. I didn’t know it meant that much.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy looked at him as she settled with her journal in hand.“It’s fine Flynn. Just...don’t look at it please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Her cheeks turned pink and Flynn couldn’t help himself now that he knew that’ll they were ok. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what am I wearing in this drawing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Flynn you MOTHERFUCKER!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She whacked him with the book. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Flynn is careful and thorough. Gently weaving the bandages around her ankle then securing it. He rest his hands on her knees when done</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm so sorry” she says for the hundredth time”I should have seen it coming. Should have known tools were left out.  If I wasn’t such a klutz-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn places a finger on her lips. Silent but kind. He then starts to gently remove her shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Guiding her to lie down, he settles atop her, smiles kindly. And she hadn’t realized he was in this mood but she’s happy to oblige.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he kisses her softly. Lingers, revels in her snow-like taste. Kind and strong, but he doesn’t stop. No, he begins to move around, slowly kissing her cheek, nose, forehead. He pauses at the tip of her shoulder, lingers there. And she thinks he’s trying to leave a mark when oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She hadn’t even seen the shelf. Just getting a snack and turning the corner when her shoulder collided with wood.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh she could love him. Marry him. Satisfy him.  But no, that’s not what now is about and he seems intent on showing her his love.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he kisses her. Kisses her bruised harms, kisses her scraped knees. Her sore ribs and her bandaged fingers.  Tickles her weak spots and drips tears on scars never deserved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And oh she’s beautiful. No perfect, nor pure. But whole and Lucy and maybe one day his, but not today. Today is about her and her ruff edges. Her soft skin and sharp mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he kisses her again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What up lads. I’m back on my bullshit of the Time Team with pets</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When he sees what the man is about to do, Flynn’s body goes tense. She hasn’t seen him this angry in a long time</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay here” he half growls in Lucy’s ear and then marches over to the barn where the man and his dog are at. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man is burly and sweaty, holding a whip while approaching the poor scared mutt. Flynn thinks that he hasn’t wanted to kill someone this much in a long time (other than Emma of course). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lays a hand on the man's shoulder, roughly pulls him back from the shaking dog and then steps in between them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Flynn snarls, shifting his feet into a fighting stance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s my dog and I’ll do whatever I please with him” the man says gruffly, gripping his whip tighter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not if you value your life you won’t” Flynn intones darkly, placing his hand near the glock he has in his shoulder holster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man finally has the wherewithal to look frightened and takes a step back. “I was just going to teach him a lesson,” he grumbles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave now or I’ll teach </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>a lesson.” Flynn says, using his height to the fullest extent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, the man takes another step back and then turns to half run away, dropping the whip as he goes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn loosens his shoulders and then motions for Lucy to come beside him. “Do you have any granola bars left?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy feels around her petticoats till she finds the hidden pocket, pulling out a peanut butter and honey flavored one. “What should we do with him?” She asks as Flynn slowly approaches the dog, granola bar in hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s half starved and freezing. I’m not leaving him out here.” Flynn says softly as he crouches down, offering the snack to the hungry dog, who quickly scarfs down the bar and meekly links Flynn’s fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You think Christopher will let us take him home?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flynn grins as he looks around for a rope in the barn. “I don’t plan on asking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy can’t help but smile. “Well you have my support. I could use a cuddle buddy,” Flynn gives her a look as he ties the rope he found into a harness. “...other than you of course.” And Flynn can't help but smile wider. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he has the harness situated on the dog, he stands and leads him over to Lucy. “Shall we?” He says, motioning for Lucy to lead them back to the path that heads to the Lifeboat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We shall.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She slips her elbow into his free arm and they start their trek with their new friend in tow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Names?” Flynn lightly asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking Hemingway.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both smile, looking forward to Denisees face when she sees they’ve brought a medium sized mutt home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This should be fun. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>